Clock Tower 4: Angela's Revenge
This time, Angela has returned and is angerier than before! And now she has friends, ready for killing, and ready for revenge. What will become of you guys now? Join! And get ready to face the terror yet again, in CLOCK TOWER 4: ANGELA'S REVENGE thumb|300px|right|Kira's Theme RULES: 1. No Fighting against Killers. If you do, they won't die. NO MATTER WHAT. UNLESS, this is the finale. 2. No Killing Others. 3.No Major Godplay Sign ups 1 only! CLOSED!!! Max-Mr. E Harriet-Sierrastalker Dave-theeviloctorock 4.Alejandro-Drama786 5.Tessa-Nduke 6.Danielle-izzynsierrafan12 7. Ali (Alice)-EBGR 8.Amere-Vick0971 9.Sam- Mrdaimion 10. Christina-Snow 11. Sapphira-Sunslicer2 (I'll give this camp another try -_-) 12. Patricia-COD Deaths Since the last murders, you have decided to mourn Angela. The girl possessed by an evil soul. And evil known as Scissorman. But Scissorman is dead. Finally. 'Gullyman Family Church:' The Gullyman family has the town bought. The church is to honor fallen people, of the war, and of murders. 'Kira:' Kira: Hello one and All. This is the Gullyman Church. Please visit each grave. And feel free to ask me anything you need. 'Angela's Room:' May Angela be forever missed. Harriet:Oh my god..... now I feel terrible.For some stupid reason.*exits into Mr. and Mrs. Gullyman's room* Max: I don't. She almost killed me! *Leaves too* Kira: *enters* She did? She was my friend. Alejandro:You killed me.Even though i'm revived by god i'll miss you. Max: Yes! Didn't you read the newspaper? Kira: YOU DIED AL? And no, I don't believe in Newspapers. *Kira walks over to the Coffin* Kira: ooh ne leka do ne chaka,... Max: Ugh... Kira: De me leaun,...SO KEEELA DE MOOOOOOS *lightning strikes\ Dave:HOLY CRAP whats going on? Kira: DEMENTO DELEA COME TO ME!!!!!!!! *lightning flashes hard. Kira: Now I am complete. Dave: WHAT DID YOU DO! Kira: Something important. *holds up pistol* VERY Important. Dave:DUDE, OK you keep working on your thing. Max: You brought her back to life, didn't you. Dave: NO NOOOOOO! Kira: *cocks pistol* Maybe. *shoots Max in the stomache* (Max is alive still. A stalker enters by harming a player, but not killing them.) (ENTER FIRST STALKER) Sam: *walks in* Hey gu- *sees Kira with a pistol, and starts backing out* Alejandro:*goes to another room* Dave:*grabs Max and runs* Kira: Run while you can! AHAHAHHHAHA!!!!! *hands rise from Angela's coffin and begin to choke Kira* Sam: *turns around and runs back to the other room* What the hell's wrong with this place? Kira: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! RISE!!!!! *hands let go of Kira* 'Mr. And Mrs. Gullyman's Room:' May the two rest in peace. Harriet:I'LL say.HEY KIRA!IN HERE! *voices are coming from Angela's room Sam: *walks inside* Ugh, this place gives me the creeps... Well, I'm going somewhere else now... *walks to Angela's room* Harriet:Fine.*walks into another room* Tessa: *walks with Sam and Harriet* Sam: *runs inside, and grabs a random pillow to use as a sheild* Dave:*grabs the other Pillow* Harriet:WHAT is going on? Sam: Kira has a pistol and is bringing whats her face, Angelina or something, back to life! Dave:Angela. Kira: *walks in* All rise, FOR THE RETURN, OF ANGELA!!!!! Draven: *walks in* Did I miss something? Kira: *shoots Draven's stomache* Harriet:That's right. But please all rise, TO RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Sam: *throws the pillow at Kira to distract her then runs like the dickens* Dave:But where to? Harriet:JUST RUN!*runs behind Sam* Draven: THE BUS!!!!! Dave:*Grabs Draven and Max and Runs* Harriet:*gets on bus* Tessa: *gets on bus* This is crazy! Sam: Whatever you say! *runs torwards the bus, the stops* Wait, people ALWAYS get killed in movies when they're in a car or bus... *runs on his feet away, then stops and thinks* Wait, Harriet also always survives these attacks... What to do, what to do... *sighs, then walks in the bus, figuring it also gets you killed to split up* 'BUS:' Dave: gets on with Draven and Max*What do we do now? Harriet:*bangs on bus door* Open the door!! Harriet:*tries opening door* DRAVEN!!MAX!OPEN THE DOOR! FIRST DAY WILL BEGIN SOON Sam: *walks in, very cautious, and is ready to leap out the window at any second* NO EDITING UNTIL DAY 1!!!!! 'DAY 1: Angela, Alive and Well.' DO NOT EDIT YET!!!!!!! The bus arrives at a safe place. The Tickertank Sanctuary. An abandoned mansion. Nobody will look here, will they? 'Mansion Entrance:' You see a large stairway and 2 doorways. Sam: *walks out* Okay, remmeber everyone, be on your guard, and never, NEVER, think you're safe, that's asking to get your head chopped off... Draven: We should be safe... Sam: *puts hand on Draven's back* Nice knowing you buddy. Draven: Nicer knowing you! I'm the host, I never die! Sam: Touche... Does that mean I can't use you as a sheild without you making me die? D= Draven: You can! BUT YOU WILL DIE >=D Sapphira: Ignorance is Your New Best Friend! ''Especially here! Sam: Aww.. Anyway, I'm going to the bedroom. *walks over there* Sapphira: Fine, but know your enemy! *walks to the sunroom* Sam: *runs in panting* There was Kira, and, and she had a gun, and she was gonna shoot me, but I hit her with a painting and got away, and stuff... Anyway, I'm looking for something I can use to defend myself... walks randomly around* 'Hallway 1A: '''There are 4 doors here. Two are bathrooms, and one is an old abandoned bedroom. The other is a Chemical Lab, with very old Chemicals. Patricia: *goes inside Chemical Lab* 'Bedroom:' A bed, a dresser, and a strange painting. Sam: *walks in, and examines the painting* Huh... *pulls it off the wall and looks behind it, since usually there is in scary movies* *a hand reaches out Sam: WHAT THE? *hits the hand with the painting, and tries to run back to the enterance* Voice: Come back! Sam: *stops, and from a safe distance yells* Who are you? Come out! Kira: Hello. Sam: *throws the paiting at her and continues running to the enterance* 'Bathroom:' Hide in a stall? Danielle: *walks in holding a highheel for defence* Hello? Anyone here? Angela: Die!!! *bashes Danielle in the head with a bat* 'Stall:' 'Chemical Lab:' Many old Chemicals, and lab suits. But is there something valuable in here? Look around. 'Hallway 1B:' Here, there are 4 doors. One is a sunroom, One is a Master Bedroom, One is a Library, and one is a home Theatre. 'Bedroom:' A bed, a dresser, and some old abandoned pictures. What happened here? Sapphira: *walks in and opens the dresser* Kira: *walks in with cocked gun* Hello. Sapphira: *backs into a painting and is backed against the wall* There's no blood, there's no alibi... Angela: *walks in with her veins hanging out* I am not complete. Hello. Sapphira: As I clean this slate, with the hands, of a thousand lies! So let mercy come, and wash away, What I've Done! Kira: Well,...This B*tch is crazy!!!! Sapphira: Where's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? *rips the on of the drawer covers off of the dresser and uses it as a shield* You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me, well sentence me to another life! Kira: DIE!!!!! *shoots Sapphira's stomache* Sapphira: *falls to the ground, clutching her stomach* Damn it... *begins singing softly* We used to stick together, we wrote our names in blood! Well I guess you can't accept that! The change is good. It's good. It's good... *faints* Kira: Hush, now you sleep. Angel: Grab a leg. I get an arm. I'll take her to the, "room" 'Library:' Books and Books! There are 7 shelves in here, and only one register. What went on here? Sam: *starts pulling books off the shelves, looking for any clues or hidden passage ways like in the movies* *arm pops out Sam: Aw, come on! *hits the arm with his book and runs away* 'Sunroom:' A room, the roof is open, because the glass has been shattered. Paintings hang on the walls. Wanna paint something? Sapphira: *examines the room and picks up the glass to get a better look* Voice: Hello Sapphira Sapphira: Bye! *runs out of the room to the master bedroom* Sam: *runs in with Harriet, and starts taking off the paintings to use as weapons and to see if there's anything behind them* *Nothing behind the paintings, But on painting shows the Door of Secrets, and a Sun shrine inside of a hole in the door. Where is the sun shrine? Sam: *looks at the painting itself* Wait a second... YES! FINALLY! A CLUE! =D *thinks about where it could be* 'Theatre:' A large screen, broken in two, and seats everywhere, flipped. Harriet:*runs into theatre and looks around* Sam: *whispers to her* Whatever you do, don't make out with me, I know it's tempting since I'm a sex god, but that'll get us killed... Angela: *walks in* 0.0 Ali: What is going on here? Sam: Gah! *grabs Harriet and runs away with her* Angela: Good luck. *stabs Ali in the arm* Ali: *bleeding* Crap! (We don't have Confessionals. You are being stalked by a Stalker) Angela: DIE!!!! Ali: *runs out* 'Upstairs Catwalk:' 'Hallway 2A:' Here, you see 2 doors. One leads to the Mansion's Deck, and one leads to the Second Library. 'Deck:' A long way from the top! Sunbathe or just relax. 'Second Library:' More books, but blood is everywhere! Why is this place abandoned? Sam: -runs in, and pulls more books out, hoping the movies haven't lied to him- Harriet:*runs in after him by a minute* Sam I wouldn't be here right now! Sam: -runs to Harriet- I'll listen to you since you're one of the only two survivors. >.> Harriet:Hurry though! I think I heard Angela downstairs run!*runs back out* Sam: -runs after her- Ali: *walks in* Woah, this place is spooky....*walks out again* Kira: Hello Ali. 'Hallway 2B:' Only one door is here. This door is the door of Secrets. Why is this locked? 'DOOR OF SECRETS:' Something lies in the next room. What though? Find the right item to open it! Category:Horror Camps Category:1dra7's Horror Camps